The subject matter disclosed herein relates to resource consumption, and more particularly to a resource consumption user interface.
Resource consumption, for example, energy consumption, particularly in a home environment, is receiving increased consideration in view of the ever-growing realization that energy resources are not limitless. Cost, pollution, and potential for climate change are also very strong reasons for evaluating energy consumption.
Energy consumption attributable to a home is typically monitored via one or more energy meters installed at the home. Such an energy meter measures the overall amount of a particular form of energy that is supplied to the home.
For example, an electric meter installed on the electric input line to a given home keeps track of the number of kilowatt-hours (kWh) that are supplied to, and thus consumed by, the given home. Unfortunately, there is no way for the occupant/owner of the home to determine how much of that energy consumption is attributed to specific loads over a given time period.